Recent efforts in the video camera industry have reduced the size and weight of video cameras in order to enable the consumer to more easily carry and utilize a video camera. Similarly, 35mm cameras have incorporated electronics which permit a reduction in size and weight for these types of cameras as well. While the reduction in size and weight has been beneficial to the consumer, transporting cameras can still be a problem. These problems reside in the specific mode of transport, which may be grouped into two major categories: (1) a carrying strap, or (2) a carrying case.
Most conventional carrying cases include a fabric or rigid container which is padded to receive the camera. The top of such cases is typically operable to allow easy access to the camera. Such cases may be transported by the use of a handle fastened to the case, or by virtue of a shoulder strap connected to the case.
While such carrying cases are convenient for transporting the camera, they do not permit quick access to the camera to take a picture or record a video. Furthermore, such cases require the consumer to occupy at least one hand and arm to transport the camera. For consumers that are hiking or require the use of both hands to carry other equipment, the carrying case is not a desirable transport method.
While conventional neck straps for cameras permit quick access to the camera to take a picture or shoot video, the weight of any camera on the neck strap may become uncomfortable in a relatively short period of time. In addition, walking or hiking with a camera on a neck strap typically requires the consumer to hold the camera so that it does not bounce against the chest in response to the movement required for hiking or the like.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for holding a camera for transport.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a camera holder which leaves the hands and arms of the consumer completely free and unencumbered.
Still another object is to provide a camera holder which permits quick and simple access to the camera.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a camera holder which permits a consumer to carry the camera without supporting the camera around the neck or shoulders.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.